Magic
by TwistedlyDivine
Summary: Hermione is back for the christmas holiday and gets a early christmas present from her parents. t for implied.


Hey I'm trying something new, third person! Tell me if I suck, am ok, or good so please review!

Magic

Hermione woke to a sharp pain on her foot. She flipped over and sat up to see brown speckled owl perched on a parcel that was sitting on her bed. The owl hooted and lifted his left leg that held a letter. Hermione sighed as she took the letter from the owl. The owl nodded his head and left from the open window. _I wonder who opened the window. Probable Mrs. Weasley making sure I was okay... more like making sure I wasn't doing anything 'inappropriate'. Good thing I kicked Sirius out last night. _Hermione thought with a shrug. Sirius Black was not very happy to be kicked out of his girlfriend's bedroom but since he didn't want to anger her he left with only one attempt to stay. This is unheard of if you know Sirius. 

Since the adventure of breaking into the Ministry of Magic and Sirius and Hermione almost dying, they both decided to express there attraction for each other. That very night the two disappeared for two hours only to return with big smiles and wrinkled clothes. Ginny and Lupin smiled and shook their heads at the two. They knew of the feels of both Sirius and Hermione and were happy for them.

The rest of the house was clueless to what the two were up to and accepted the lies told by the two secret lovebirds. If the rest of the family knew most of them would disapprove and try to separate them. So for the entire summer the two were known to disappear for sometime. Sometimes they were found in the library discussing a book or playing chess; the only person Hermione was willing to play was Sirius. Other times they were feeding Buckbeak; most of the time though they were never found at all.

When Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione left for their fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts Sirius became sadder and quieter. He started to wake up later than normal, his steel gray eyes lost the sparkle that was present for the summer, and he hardly smiled. He only ever smiled when a letter was delivered to him by a black and white speckled owl. When he gets the letter he rushed up stairs to read it in privet. Since the Weasleys had gone back to the Burrow only a select few members from the order saw this transaction.

But Hermione and co., as Sirius now thinks of the Hogwarts students, came back to the Black house to celebrate Christmas together. Hermione decided to forego her parent's annual trip to France to ski. They arrived two days ago, and most of yesterday Lupin, Ginny, Sirius, and Hermione were gone.

Hermione shook her head and looked at the letter; it was addressed to her from her parents. She opened it and read its context.

Dear Hermione,

We wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and well wishes. We know that it isn't Christmas yet but we felt that you should have this gift now. We know your last one was destroyed by your drunken uncle so we got you another.

Lots of Love,

Mum and Daddy

Hermione's face lit up with a smile as she reached for the parcel. She ripped the paper off the box and quickly opened the box. She carefully reached in and slowly took it out of its box. It's the perfect replica of her old guitar. Hermione first learned to play the guitar when she was four years old and wanted to learn a new instrument. Her oldest cousin was staying over for the summer and gladly taught it to her. Ever since Hermione has played the ukulele.

What most students at Hogwarts don't know is that Hermione is a musical prodigy. She can play most interments with relative ease. But the guitar has always been her favorite. The relaxed atmosphere that flows off the instrument always calms her at her most stressful moments. Only her guitar kept her sane in her third year at Hogwarts.

Last summer when she went home for the mandatory family reunion she accidently left out her guitar. Her uncle on her dads side, who is notorious for always being tipsy, decided to show a reenactment of a small town rocker smash his guitar. With her guitar. Let's say the uncle is still afraid to see Hermione.

Without her guitar to calm her down she became really…snappy…. at other students. But know she had a way to calm and relax herself. With a grin Hermione walked out of her room with the guitar in hand. She went down two flights of stairs to the main sitting room.

Over the summer Sirius, with the help of all able bodies of the order, redecorated his house. The once black house was now a cream color with each room a different color scheme. This particular sitting room is a replica of the Gryffindor common room. It had a maroon and gold themed decorations and plushy red chairs and couches. The one difference was there were no tables and chairs made of wood that most students used as tables to study at or play chess.

Hermione sat in her usual chair that was right across the fireplace. She settled into the chair and started to tune the new guitar. She closed her eyes and started to strum a tune. She herd someone enter the room but paid it no attention she started to softly sing,

_I__don't__know__but...  
>I<em>_think__I__maybe__  
>fallin'<em>_for__you  
>Dropping<em>_so__quickly  
>Maybe<em>_I__should__  
>keep<em>_this__to__myself_

_Waiting__'til__I..  
>Know<em>_you__better  
>I<em>_am__trying..  
>Not<em>_to__tell__you..  
>But<em>_I__want__to.._

_I'm__scared__of__what__you'll__say  
>So<em>_I'm__hiding..__  
>What<em>_I'm__feeeling..  
>But<em>_I'm__tired__of  
>Holding<em>_this__inside__my__head_

_I've__been__spending__all__my..time  
>Just<em>_thinking__about__ya  
>I<em>_don't__know__what__to__do  
>I<em>_think__I'm__fallin'__for__you_

_I've__been__waiting__all__my..__life  
>and<em>_now__i__found__ya  
>I<em>_don__'__t__know__what__to__do  
>I<em>_think__I'm__falling__for__you...  
>I'm<em>_falling__for__you..._

_As__I'm__standing__here  
>And<em>_you__hold__my__hand  
>Pull<em>_me__towards__you  
>and<em>_we__start__to__dance_

_All__around__us__  
>I<em>_see__nobody__  
>Here<em>_in__silence  
>It's<em>_just__  
>you<em>_and__me_

_I'm__trying..  
>Not<em>_to__tell__you..  
>But<em>_I__want__to.._

_I'm__scared__of__what__you'll__say  
>So<em>_I'm__hiding..__  
>What<em>_I'm__feeling...  
>But<em>_I'm__tired__of  
>Holding<em>_this__inside__my__head_

_I've__been__spending__all__my..__time  
>Just<em>_thinking__about__ya  
>I<em>_don__'__t__know__what__to__do  
>I<em>_think__I__'__m__fallin'__for__you_

_I've__been__waiting__all__my..__life  
>And<em>_now__I__found__ya  
>I<em>_don__'__t__know__what__to__do  
>I<em>_think__I'm__fallin'__for__you...  
>I'm<em>_fallin'__for__you..._

_Ooh,__I__just__can't__take__it..  
>My<em>_heart__is__racing..  
>Emotions<em>_keep__spinning__out..._

_I've__been__spending__all__my..__time  
>just<em>_thinking__about__ya  
>I<em>_don__'__t__know__what__to__do  
>I<em>_think__I'm__fallin'__for__you_

_I've__been__waiting__all__my..life  
>and<em>_now__I__found__ya  
>I<em>_don__'__t__know__what__to__do  
>I<em>_think__I'm__fallin'__for__you...  
>I'm<em>_fallin'__for__you..._

_I__think__I'm__fallin'__for__you  
>I<em>_can't__stop__thinking__about__it  
>I<em>_want__you__all__around__me  
>And<em>_now__I__just__can't__hide__it  
>I<em>_think__I__'__m__fallin'__for__you  
>I<em>_can't__stop__thinking__about__it  
>I<em>_want__you__all__around__me  
>And<em>_now__I__just__can't__hide__it  
>I<em>_think__I'm__fallin'__for__you...  
>I'm<em>_fallin'__for__you..._

_Ooohhh  
>Ooh<em>_no__no  
>Oooooohhhhh<em>

_Oooh,__I'm__falling'__for_ _ya_  
>(Colbie Caillat Fallin' For You)<p>

After the final note of the song Hermione open her eyes and jumped. Everyone in the house had slowly come up stairs and was now sitting in the sitting room. The all were looking at her in shock.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! I didn't know you could sing!" Ron said as soon as he regained his voice. Hermione looked around the room to see everyone's face. All the Weasleys looked shocked. Harry looked thoughtful. Lupin also looked shocked. And Sirius looked shocked but happy to know something knew about Hermione.

"Well I didn't think you needed to know. Only Lavender, Parvati, and my family know I can sing."

"Well dear, please play another!" said Mrs. Weasley in a kind but slightly demanding voice.

"Alright."

Hermione closed her eyes again and started to strum a slow tune. She slowly tapped her foot and started to sing,

_ You've got magic inside your finger tips  
>its leaking out all over my skin<br>everytime that i get close to you  
>your makin me weak with the way you<br>look through those eyes_

_And all i see is your face  
>all i need is your touch<br>wake me up with your lips  
>come at me from up above<br>yeaaaa, oh i need you_

_: I remember the way that you move  
>your dancin easily through my dreams<br>its hittin me harder and harder with all your smiles  
>you are crazy gentle in the way you kiss<em>

_All i see is your face  
>all i need is your touch<br>wake me up with your lips  
>come at me from up above<em>

_Oh baby i need you  
>to see me, the way i see you<br>lovely, wide awake in  
>the middle of my dreams<em>

_And all i see is your face  
>all i need is your touch<br>wake me up with your lips  
>come at me from up above<em>

_All i see is your face  
>all i need is your touch<br>wake me up with your lips  
>come at me from up above<br>yeaaaa, oh oh da da da do do do do do  
>ahhhhhh, i ... i need you<em>

After the song ended she once again opened her eyes. She looked with satisfaction on all the calm and happy faces of all her listener. The only one with open eyes was Sirius. She nodded her head at the door. He nodded and stood up.

"Alright, I think Hermione has sung and played enough for us. Diner is starting shortly don't you think Mrs. Weasley?" Sirius asked as he walked to the door.

"Oh you're right Sirius! Everyone up and head downstairs for diner. Hermione put your instrument upstairs, Sirius make sure she doesn't dawdle." Mrs. Weasley said as she shooed everyone out of the room. Hermione and Sirius headed up stairs to Hermione's room.

"Well did you like my song?" asked Hermione as she put her ukulele in its box. Sirius came up behind her and hugged her waist. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear,

"I loved it. Thank you for singing." He licked the shell of her ear and a shiver went down her back. She twisted in his arms and grabbed his face in her hands. She smiled and said,

"I'm glad."

She leaned and kissed him. The kiss started slow and sweet but slowly grew deeper and more passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance. Hermione ran her figures through Sirius silky black hair. He buried his hand in her curls.

When the need for air was too great they separated.

"I want to do that anytime I want." Sirius said after he regained his breath.

"Why don't we start laying hints that we are together and see how long it takes them to figure it out." Hermione suggested with a smile.

"Perfect" Sirius smiled back as he grabbed her hand, "Now no dawdling remember? So let's go and start the plan Show People We Are Dating!"

"Don't forget Slowly."

"Dammit! I was just going to kiss you in front of everyone during dinner."

"SIRIUS, HERMIONE, I SAID NO DAWDLING!"

The two left the room laughing and holding hand.

Well I tried something new. Oh Well hoped you liked it. Review please.

TwistD


End file.
